Conduit and the princess
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Delsin ended up in Enchincia and meets Sofia. But Ms. Nettle has teamed up with Augustine and planning to bring back Jon White A.K.A the beast. It's up to Sofia and Delsin to stop them or the beast will destroy the royal fantasy universe.
1. Chapter 1

**(Me on my computer)**

**Me: Alright let's see what you're all up too.**

**Delsin: Nothing yet?**

**Me: It's like it was a giant goose chase.**

**Drax: I thought we were hunting those evil villains?**

**Me: We are, but nothing's happening.**

**Scott: So we wait?**

**Me: Looks like it.**

**(I don't own infamous second son or Sofia the First, enjoy)**

In the city of Seattle, a 24 year old Native American wearing blue denim jeans, a red beanie, a red flannel shirt, with a white hoodie and blue denim vest over it, on the vest is a blue/white eagle, black running shoes, and a chain on his right wrist. His name is Delsin Rowe; the savior of Seattle who exposed the D.U.P for who they are and shut them down for good. He has just subdued a gang of drug dealers and destroyed their supply with a smoke shot.

"Man I can so be on Jump street." said Delsin smirking.

"You gotta be a cop to be on Jump Street." A girl replied with dark pink hair, ring piercing and black earrings all serve to establish her rebellious image. She wears a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots.

"You wanna suck the fun out of me Fetch." Delsin chuckled.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do tonight?" Fetch asked with her folded behind her back like a little girl.

"Dinner and a movie?" Delsin suggested.

"Or we can watch a movie on Netflix." said Fetch. "Oh wait I Eugene told me that there's some shady looking guy in the Lantern district."

"Say no more!" Delsin said and drain neon from a neon sign and ran off.

"Wait up!" said Fetch and started to run.

Meanwhile in the Lantern district a black hooded figure is setting up some kind of device. "Hey punk Halloween is over, but aren't you a little old for this?" Delsin asked.

"Guess again, Delsin Rowe." said the hooded figure.

"How do you know my name?" Delsin asked shocked.

"I know lots of things?" said the hooded figure and pointed a stick at Delsin and shot a energy bolt. Delsin dodged the bolt and absorbed the smoke from a damaged car.

"I wonder if you know this!" Delsin shouted and shoot a cinder missile at the hooded figure, the impact casued the hooded figure to reveal itself. It was a female, but she wasn't human. She was a fairy with pale skin, strawberry-blonde hair, wearing a golden yellow dress and pointy hate, light brown cape, she has clear wings on her back, it was none other than Ms. Nettle. "Whoa. There's something you don't see everyday."

"You idiot, you ruined my device!" Ms. Nettle shouted.

"I just saved the day and stopped you from blowing up something." said Delsin.

"You fool, you think you won this was just the beginning!" said Ms. Nettle, she opens and portal and flies towards it, but Delsin ran towards the fairy and jumps in the portal and disappears.

Meanwhile in the forest in a kingdom, a 7 year old girl with auburn hair wearing a pearl-lined lavender gown and a bright purple amulet with a white boarder along with a grey rabbit found Delsin but knocked out cold. "He's still breathing?" said the rabbit. "We need to wake him up Sofia."

"I know Clover, but if we get help he would be gone." said Sofia.

"Well we can't just leave him here!" said Clover.

Then the two hear groaning and they see Delsin waking up. "Ugh! My head!" said Delsin rubbing his head and gets back up on his two feet.

"Are you ok?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine. Can you tell me how to get back to Seattle?" Delsin asked.

"Seattle?" Sofia asked. "Uh I think you're far away from home?"

"Ok, where am I?" Delsin asked.

"You're in Enchancia." said Sofia.

"So I travelled back in time? Great job Delsin." said Delsin.

"Actually it's hard to explain. I'll tell you more once we get to the castle." said Sofia. Delsin, Sofia and Clover head straight to the castle. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Sofia. What's your name?"

"I'm Delsin, Delsin Rowe." said Delsin.

**Me: Well still no activity.**

**GoGo: This sucks.**

**Me: Tell me about it.**

**Kratos: I would of left anyway.**

**Scorpion: And miss out on the action?**

**Delsin: Hey guys, did it just get cold in here?**

**Elsa: Sorry, I'm just a little scared that's all.**

**(We see a shadow hand appears and it was a spirit but dark hood like appearance red jaws and red light on it's chest. It screams and attacks us)**

**Scorpion: (Punches the spirit) Stay down!**

**Me: That's a demon! **

**Kratos: There are more coming!**

**Me: We're gonna get the hell out of here! Please review and all that! (runs off)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me and some of my team are looking around the wrecked base)**

**Me: Damn it the base is a wreck.**

**Delsin: You're telling me.**

**Scorpion: You don't think it was Blake?**

**Me: The last time he attacked my base; he almost cut off Ratchet's leg off and ripped his spark out. **

**Ratchet: Not to mention he destroyed the ships, jets, cars and our defense system. But why would he steal our weapons and files?**

**Kratos: That little brat will pay for this!**

**Elsa: Actually he's still locked up.**

**Rigby: That's good I guess.**

**Delsin: Who's Blake by the way?**

**Me: He's Star's OC and she refuses to take some responsibility to her OCs. He's a orphan and he's a killer like his girlfriend. But they're locked up behind bars.**

**Ratchet: I managed to fix the master computer all it needs to do is boot up.**

**(You readers enjoy the new chapter)**

Back in Delsin's world there is a prison in the Rocky Mountains a fairly aged woman with red hair wearing a dark jacket over military clothing locked up in a cell. "Are you Brooke Augustine?" A voiced asked.

"Who said that?" Augustine asked.

The voice was actually Ms. Nettle opening the cell door. "The name's Nettle I'm here to set you free." said Ms. Nettle.

"Why are you helping me?" Augustine asked.

"I need to bring back someone special and for you to get your revenge on Delsin Rowe." said Ms. Nettle.

"That guy ruined my work to keep conduits safe from the humans." said Augustine.

"Well in that case join me and we can get rid of him once and for all." said Ms. Nettle and offered her hand.

Augustine shake Nettle's hand and gets up. "So how do we get out of here?" Augustine asked. Then a dragon like monster over shadows the two villains. "That'll do."

Meanwhile in Enchancia, Delsin was presented to throne room and meets King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber and James; he explained how did he got here. "Before you say everything, I know it's hard to understand but that's what happened." said Delsin.

"We understand, we seen other worlders before." said King Roland.

"So do you always get weird visitors?" Delsin asked.

"Yes, some good and some bad." said Queen Miranda. "Such as the Justice Rangers and the Scarlett army."

"Well ok. Do you have any way of me getting back to Seattle?" Delsin asked.

"We can try our best, but you can make yourself at home." said King Roland.

"Thanks, you with the crown." said Delsin.

Delsin was walking down the hall in the castle with Baileywick showing him to his room. "Here is your room." said Baileywick.

Delsin looked at the room and it had a big bed, big windows, and a door that connects to the bathroom. "Nice, sorry I don't have any money to tip you." said Delsin.

"You don't have to do that." said Baileywick and walked towards a rope attached to the ceiling. "If you need anything just ring."

Delsin pulled the rope, it rang and two maids arrived. "You called sir?" One of the maids asked.

"I was just testing it, good timing though." said Delsin. The two maids nod and walk away.

"Anyway enjoy your stay." said Baileywick and left Delsin in his room.

"I can get use to this." said Delsin. Then his phone rang and it was a voice that he recognized.

"Delsin are you ok?" Betty asked over the phone.

"Betty? Am I glad to hear your voice again." said Delsin.

"Abigail told me that you disappeared without a trace." Betty said over the phone. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Betty. But I ended up in a land called Enchancia, but they'll find a way to get me back home in no time." said Delsin.

"I hope so. Be careful Delsin." said Betty over the phone and hung up.

Then Delsin sees a light coming from the nearest tower. "What the heck is going on over there?" De;sin asked. He opened the window and climbed up to the tower and sees Cedric; the royal family sorcerer and his pet raven Wormwood.

When Cedric's cauldron gave out a rise of smoke he sees Ms. Nettle. "Cedric, how goes the operation?" Ms. Nettle asked.

"Operation?" Delsin wondered while spying on the two.

"Still no amulet of Avalor, but I will retrieve it." said Cedric.

"What the hell is that?" Delsin whispered.

"Well we need that amulet to bring back the Beast." said Ms. Nettle.

"The Beast? Oh man, that's not gonna end well." said Delsin.

"I'll keep you updated." said Cedric and the smoke from the cauldron clears away.

"So Snape is planning on something evil. That's not good." said Delsin and almost slipped off the roof. Cedric looks outside and sees an open window.

"The visitor." Cedric glared.

Cedric walks up to Delsin's guest room and knocks on the door. Delsin opens the door and sees Cedric. "What up buttercup?" said Delsin.

"The name's Cedric, I am the royal family sorcerer." said Cedric.

"Oh what brings you here?" Delsin asked.

"That window is open." said Cedric.

"Oh I needed some air, so I opened the window." said Delsin.

"I got my eye on you." said Cedric pointing his wand at Delsin and a rose came out on the end. "Oh Merlin's mushrooms!"

"Let me guess you dropped out of magic school?" Delsin smirked.

"No I graduated with honours." said Cedric.

"What was your favourite subject, dark magic?" Delsin asked givbing Cedric a look.

"So you did spy on me? But who's gonna believe you? King Roland can't get rid of me because I come from a long line of sorcerers. There's nothing you can do." said Cedric.

"You're not the first faker I exposed. I will take you down and expose your actions for who you are." said Delsin.

Cedric smirked and looked at the conduit. "Good luck." said Cedric and used a smoke bomb and he disappeared.

"I thought he would be in his underpants or still be there." said Delsin and closed the door.

**Ratchet: When is there gonna be a fight?**

**Me: Soon don't worry.**

**Ratchet: The master computer is booted up.**

**Me: Good work Ratchet. Alright listen up we have a base to repair, so let's get to work and catch this asshole.**

**The rest: Right! (Get back to repairing the base.)**

**Me: Oh before I sign off I just want to say this. Don't forget to sign up for my Baseketball tournament only 9 spots left.**

**Me- Regular show**

**Agent BM- transformers G1**

**Anime Toonz- Total drama**

**Me: So please select the fandom you want to support, your team name and roster. Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me with the fandoms I work with)**

**Me: Well bad news the cost is 50 grand to fix the base.**

**Hound: This is the last time I'm letting Blake trash this place just because his girlfriend needs to be punished!**

**Me: It wasn't Blake, he's locked up.**

**Hound: Damn.**

**Delsin: So how are we gonna raise the money?**

**Me: So far I'm brainstorming some ideas, so I'll do the same with you guys.**

Later that night Delsin was on the roof of the castle looking at the stars. "The Beast? What's the Beast?" Delsin stilled wondered.

"It is something you shouldn't mess with." said a voice, Delsin turned around and saw a 18 year girl, slender body, green eyes, wearing a pink dress, blonde hair that's 70ft long and in a braid.

"Ok. But who are you?" Delsin asked.

"The name's Rapunzel." said Rapunzel.

"Delsin Rowe." said Delsin. "So how does a princess like you know about the Beast?"

"He's dangerous, he can destroy cities and wipe out everything on his path." said Rapunzel. "He was defeated by Cole McGrath."

"That was seven years ago and then the D.U.P was born." said Delsin.

"Listen to me Sofia is in danger and you have to protect her no matter what." said Rapunzel. Then all of the sudden Rapuznel's eyes and hair glowed brightly.

* * *

Inside her vision, Rapunzel sees the kingdom of Enchancia on fire and surround by concrete. Then it fast forwards to King Roland getting concrete daggers in his legs. Then Sofia is in a concrete casing.

* * *

Rapunzel's hair and eyes stop glowing. "What's with glowing eyes?" Delsin asked.

"I saw the future." said Rapunzel.

"Did I win the lottery?" Delsin chuckled and Rapunzel slaps him across the face. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"This is serious!" Rapunzel exclaimed and then they hear a scream.

"Was that dying pig screaming at a high pitch voice being grinded alive?" Delsin asked.

Then a black and lightlay orange metal dragon attacking Dunwitty. "Oh no, Predaking!" Rapunzel shouted.

"That's a dragon!" said Delsin.

"We need to save the people!" said Rapunzel.

"Yeah I know!" said Delsin. "Wait what?!"

* * *

Rapunzel is using her hair as a helicopter and carrying Delsin and when he sees the metal dragon and smirks. "I'll be back." said Delsin doing a impression of the Terminator and lets go of Rapunzel's hand and uses a drop and charges a smoke punch and hits the metal dragon. "Sorry Monty Python week is not here yet!"

The metal dragon looks at the conduit and transforms into robot mode. "So you are the Banner man of Seattle?" Predaking asked and glared at Delsin.

"Actually people call me smoke guy." said Delsin. "Foul beast!"

"I am Predaking, leader of the Predacons." said Predaking.

"Then where's your army?" Delsin asked.

"They're only 3 of us and it's just me." said Predaking.

"Then go to the world of game of thrones, I'm sure that there is a throne with your name on it." said Delsin.

"Time to put a end to your life." said Predaking and takes his claws out in striking position.

(Battle theme: Batman Arkham Origins OST 25 Firefly)

Delsin dodges Predaking's attack with a smoke dash and returned the favour by using a smoke shot and then a cinder missile at the Predacon king. Predaking continues walking towards Delsin, Delsin continue firing smoke shots until Predaking swats Delsin to the left.

Delsin hits a bakery and breaks down the door. "Not sweet." said Delsin. He gets back up and walks towards Predaking. "Fast healing isn't gonna help you." said Predaking getting ready to strike until blonde hair grabs his arm and it was Rapunzel.

"My turn." said Delsin. He took a running start and uses his chain to superheat the chain and attacked the Predacon king with everything he got, then Predaking uses Rapunzel as a morning star and whacks Delsin with her body.

"Impressive, but foolish. You should learn a thing or two." said Predaking.

"That's the thing, I never learn." said Delsin then he give off large swirly plumes of smoke around his arms and lower body. He then launches into the sky, looks up in the sky, and transforms into three balls of smoke and ash that swirl into the sky. Once they reach a high enough altitude they collide, causing the ashes to rematerialize back into Delsin as he then back-flips in the air whilst smirking and heads back down to earth and strikes down at Predaking and taking him down.

"Holy smokes!" said Rapunzel. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah I know. Let's get down to business." said Delsin he turns around and sees that Predaking is gone. "Man for a big guy he moves like a-" Delsin turns around and Rapunzel was gone.

"Where did she go?" Delsin asked and then he hears a explosion coming from the castle and decided to go check it out.

* * *

When Delsin arrived in the throne room he noticed that the guards had daggers in their legs but they look like they were made of stone. Then he sees King Roland with stone daggers in his right arm and left leg. "Delsin." said King Roland a little weak.

"Are you ok?" Delsin asked.

"Oh he's fine Delsin." said Augustine walking in the room.

"You! I thought they locked you and threw away the key!" Delsin glared at the concrete conduit.

"I had a little help and decided to pay a visit." said Augustine.

"And what stick concrete daggers in people's bodies? I'm not gonna let that happen again." said Delsin. Then Augustine uses her power to stick concrete daggers in Delsin's left leg. "Not again!"

"Considered that my way of saying "I'm back." said Augustine. "Oh and don't worry about the kids, they're ok." She exits the throne room and Predaking picks Augustine up that was the last thing Delsin witnessed before going unconious.

* * *

The next morning Delsin woke up in the guest room and sees that the concrete daggers are gone, he gets out of bed and exits the room. "Ah Delsin, I'm glad you're wake and better." said Baileywick.

"Yeah, how's King Roland?" Delsin asked.

"He's in his room with those stone daggers." said Baileywick.

"Concrete, and I'm gonna take those out." said Delsin.

Delsin enter King Roland's room and uses the concrete absorbing powers to heal King Roland's arm and leg. "Delsin, you can absorb concrete?" King Roland asked.

"Yeah I have the power to absorb other prime conduits." said Delsin.

"How do you know that woman?" King Roland asked.

"It's a long story. But I'll explain to your family." said Delsin.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room Delsin has explained to the royal family about Augustine hurting the Akomish tribe, her taking over Seattle, arresting other conduits and placing them in their ow prison and the worst part was her killing his brother Reggie Rowe. The family were shocked and horrified by the death of Reggie Rowe.

"I can't believe she would do that to her own kind." said Queen Miranda.

"The fact that she killed your brother." said James.

"I know, but I fear that Predaking and that fairy are working for Augustine." said Delsin.

"What are you gonna do?" Amber asked.

"I'm gonna find Augustine and her little gang, beat them and bring them down before anyone else gets hurts." said Delsin.

**Me: Ok so far we got telethon and carnival. **

**Delsin: Let's do carnival.**

**Me: Well let's do that.**

**Hound: So that's what we're gonna do?**

**Me: Yeah. **

**Delsin: Let's do it.**

**Me: Alright then. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Delsin is playing Gears of war 3)**

**Delsin: I really hate these gunkers.**

**Muscle Man: Hey Delsin Smoke told me to read you the new chapter of the Conduit and the princess.**

**Delsin: You do that and you give me the cheat codes for the game.**

**Muscle Man: Deal.**

**(Enjoy the chapter)**

Delsin is getting ready to leave when he hears a knock on his door, he opens the door and sees Sofia. "Hey Sofia." said Delsin.

"Listen Delsin I wanna help you." said Sofia.

"Sorry kid but that's not gonna happen." said Delsin as he exits the room.

"I know some people that can help us." said Sofia.

"Look Sofia I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed." said Delsin.

"You don't know anything about my world." said Sofia.

"Ok fine. But you don't say a word about this to your family." said Delsin.

"Actually it was my dad's idea." said Sofia.

* * *

Meanwhile Delsin was playing Star Wars the force unleashed on his phone with a PSP emulator on a roll of hay. "I wonder where that kid is?" Delsin asked.

Then Sofia brings out a lavender Pegasus pony. "Delsin I would like you to meet Minimus." said Sofia.

"You gotta be kidding? You want me to ride that?" Delsin asked.

"Oh come on, give him a chance." said Sofia.

"That's a boy?" Delsin asked.

"I don't like this guy Sofia." said Minimus.

"Don't worry Minimus, he'll like you in no time." said Sofia.

Delsin could only hear the Pegasus nahhing and Sofia talking to Minimus. "Is she a horse whisperer?" Delsin whispered. "Ok let's go." He said and got on the Pegasus. Sofia smiled as she strapped her helmet on got on Minimus and took off.

* * *

2 hours later.

Minimus is still flying while Sofia and Delsin are riding on him. "So what's the story with this Nettle character?" Delsin asked.

"She was a student to the headmitresses at Royal Prep, Nettle wanted to get their spell book so she can become the powerful fairly ever." said Sofia.

"Ah! The student becomes evil and wants to take down the teachers. Classic." said Delsin.

"The last time I saw here she tried to get my amulet." said Sofia.

"You mean your necklace?" Delsin asked.

"It's a powerful amulet. Which each deed is performed a power is granted, a blessing or a curse." said Sofia.

"So you got powers?" Delsin asked.

"Yes, I have the ability to talk to animals and turn into a mermaid and others I can't name." said Sofia.

"I don't think Nettle is the only person away your amulet, Cedric is trying to steal it." said Delsin.

"I know. Ever since I moved into the castle." said Sofia.

"Wait you knew about this? But moved in?" Delsin asked.

"I wasn't born royalty, I was born in the village. My mom and I were shoemakers and one day, we were called in the castle for a shoe fitting, and after that my dad married my mom and that's how I became a princess." said Sofia.

"Well at least you still have your parents. My died in a car crash was I was young. It was just me and Reggie." said Delsin with a grim tone.

"I'm so sorry Delsin." said Sofia.

"It's ok." said Delsin then he notices something on the ground. "Hey tell your horse to land now."

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"Just do it!" Delsin demanded.

Sofia did exactly what Delsin said and Minimus landed on the ground. Delsin and Sofia mounted off the Pegasus and looked at the forest which was destroyed by concrete, neon and video. "Oh my." Sofia gasped.

"I don't believe this." said Delsin. "Fetch, Eugene please don't tell me that Nettle is using mind control on you guys." He whispered.

"What happened here?" Sofia asked.

"This is the work of two conduits I know. Fetch has the power of neon which are those pink lights on the trees and road. The digital blue swords are the work of Eugene Sims." said Delsin. "They're my friends."

"Why would they do this?" Sofia asked.

"No idea, but Augustine has something to do with it." said Delsin.

Then they hear a moan in the distance, Delsin and Sofia run to where the source of the sound came from, they see a giant robot on the ground. "Hey you ok?" Delsin asked.

"Yeah, wait! You're one of those bio-terrorists!" said the robot and aimed his guns at Delsin.

"It's conduit!" said Delsin and formed smoke from his hands.

"Delsin, Wing Saber don't do this!" Sofia exclaimed.

"You know this guy!?" Delsin and Wing Saber both said.

"Wing Saber is a Autobot who lives in my world and a Justice Ranger." said Sofia.

"Oh ok, so what happened here Wing Saber?" Delsin asked.

"Let's see I was minding my own and I saw some conduits attacking the forest. I tried to stop them but I was taken down by some lady in a trench coat." said Wing Saber.

"Augustine." Delsin whispered.

"They were heading straight to Wei-Ling, and they mean business." said Wing Saber.

Sofia gasped after hearing that. "Jun, Jin! They're in danger!" said Sofia.

"Then let's go save a kingdom!" said Delsin.

"Need a lift?" Wing Saber asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wei-Ling, Wing Saber and Minimus have arrived in the kingdom, Delsin jumps out of Wing Saber and Wing Saber transforms from jet to robot mode. They see concrete destroying the buildings. "Delsin Rowe, it's been awhile." said Augustine.

Delsin glared at the former leader of the D.U.P. "I was hopping you were locked up for good." said Delsin.

"Clearly you were wrong, like your brother Reggie. said Augustine.

Delsin clutches his fist and shot a cinder missile at the concrete queen, but she uses the concrete from the building next to her to shield herself. "Oh Delsin, still angry as always." said Augustine.

"You attacked my people, took everyone's freedom in Seatlle, took my brother away from me and now you're attacking a kingdom that didn't do anything!" Delsin shouted.

"Temper, temper Delsin. Don't want anything to happen to your friends." said Augustine formed concrete around Sofia and Wing Saber.

"Leave them alone Augustine! They did nothing!" Delsin shouted.

"I'll give you two choices, surrender and hand over the amulet or else they die. You're call?" Augustine demanded. Delsin was shocked to hear that, he had to surrender or let his new friends die.

**Delsin: pretty impressive, now the cheat codes.**

**Muscle Man: I don't know any cheat codes, good luck bro.**

**Delsin: You son of a bitch!**

**Muscle Man: Good luck with that bro!**

**Me: (on P.A) All hands on deck, I found Thor and we're going to Asgard!**

**Delsin: See you later Muscle Man. You readers please review and stay awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**(We reached the throne room)**

**Me: Surrender Loki you're surrounded!**

**Thor: I agree with Smoke brother!**

**Hulk: Or the second choice is getting smashed!**

**Loki: I think not brother. **

**Me: Did you break into my studio?!**

**Loki: Why would I break into your place? While a buddy of mine did so.**

**Me: Then who did it?!**

**Loki: I don't know what you're talking about? But remember this brother? (Summons the Destroyer armor)**

**Thor: The Destroyer.**

**(The Scarlett warrior is owned by jakevoronkov1)**

Scarlett is meditated in her castle garden when she got a telepathic message from Sofia. "Scarlett! Wei Ling is under attack!" said Sofia.

"By who?" Scarlett asked.

"An evil controlling conduit named Grace Augustine." said Sofia.

"I'll send in just the guys you need." Then she ended the message. "Cole, Anna, Elsa!" The three ran to the gardens.

"Yes Scarlett?" Cole asked.

"Wei Ling is under attack by a Conduit. I'm sending you three there due to your history with them." said Scarlett.

"Yes ma'am." said Elsa. "Let's go, honey."

"Gotcha babe." Cole replied. Scarlett then opened up a portal with her keyblade and sent them to Wei Ling.

Back in Wei Ling Wing Saber and Sofia are still trapped in the concrete thanks to Augustine while Delsin watches. "So what's your decision?" Augustine asked.

"Let them go Augustine. Sofia has her whole life right in front of her and Wing Saber well I barely know him." said Delsin.

"That's brave of you Delsin." said Augustine and stick concrete daggers in Delsin's leg and he yelled in pain. "That was stupid of you." Then a snowball hits Augustine right in the back of her head.

"Let the girl go now!" said Elsa.

"A ice bio-terrorist, a rare one." said Augustine.

Anna sneaks up and uses a hammer to break Sofia and Wing Saber free. "How many times do I have to say it? Its Conduits!" Delsin shouted.

"Um actually, my boyfriend here is the Conduit. I was actually born with these powers." said Elsa.

Augustine uses her power to stick concrete daggers in the Snow Queen's legs. "Agh!" Elsa screamed.

"Yeah, I was told that hurts." said Augustine.

Then Delsin absorbed the concrete from his leg and uses the boulder dash on Augustine. "But this is gonna hurt a lot!" Delsin shouted. He punches Augustine in the face with a concrete fist and she flies straight into a tea shop. Delsin walks up to Elsa and placed his hand on her leg and absorbed the concrete daggers and they healed her, after that he walked straight to the tea shop.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"I'm fine." said Elsa.

"Who is this guy?" Anna asked.

Then Delsin absorbed the smoke from burnt rubble. "Let's end this!"Delsin shouted but when he enters the shop Augustine was gone. Then something hits him in the back and falls down. Delsin turned around and sees Fetch. "Fetch?"

"Hey guys look out!" Delsin shouted and ran towards the group, but get punched in the face by a werewolf like robot.

"I don't think so kid." He said.

"There's no full moon out tonight!" said Delsin.

"The name's Steeljaw, your worst nightmare." said Steeljaw.

Delsin shoots a cinder missile at Steeljaw's face and hits him with the chain.

Back with the goup, Elsa was getting battered by Fetch's lightning quick hits as she was oon forced to her feet. Elsa growled as Fetch laughed, unseen due to how fast she was moving. "You like hide and seek…" She said as she raised her fist to the ground. "…I like freeze tag!" She then punched the ground and covered the area in a field of ice, freezing Fetch's legs to the ground.

"Let me go you dirty pig!" Fetch shouted.

"Game over." said Elsa.

Then Eugene in his he who dwells form arrives and over shadows the group. "Melt ice witch!" Eugene shouted and aimed his staff at them. Sofia jumps and Wing Saber and they fly off to fight Eugene.

Sofia shoots five fireballs at Eugene and Wing Saber shoots his lasers at Eugene. "You're nothing like any giants I fought!" Wing Saber shouted.

"You are nothing more than a fly to me, metal demon and evil princess!" Eugene shouted.

"Then try this on for size!" Then a black cloud surround the area and a red key like device shows up and went into a slot in Wing Saber's cockpit. "Cyber key power! Flap sword!" The nose and cockpit pops up and a tazer like device aims at Eugene and fires at the giant winged angel warrior. Eugene fell to the ground and turned back to his true form. A red t shirt with two Hs on it, a hoodie, green pants, running shoes and a pair of glasses. But a angel warrior shows up and saves Eugene.

Delsin runs back to the group and sees Fetch with frozen legs and an unconscious Eugene. "Guys?" Delsin asked.

Then Steeljaw jumps in the air and grabs Fetch and Eugene. "You may have won this round boy. But the next time we meet will be the last." said Steeljaw and opens a dark portal and goes through it with the two conduits.

"Are ok?" Anna asked Sofia.

"I'm fine Anna." said Sofia.

"Friends of yours?" Delsin asked.

"Oh right. The name's Cole McGrath, the saviour of New Marais." said Cole.

"Wait, I thought you were dead? But how?" Delsin asked.

"It's a very long story. This Elsa my girlfriend, and that's her sister Anna." said Cole.

"So you're dating a princess?" Delsin asked.

"Actually Queen." Elsa corrected the smoke Conduit.

"Oh that's cool. My girlfriend tried to kick me along with my friend Eugene." said Delsin with some sarcasm.

"You're dating that neon killer?" Wing Saber asked.

"You gotta a problem with that?" Delsin asked.

"Yeah she tried to kill us!" Anna exclaimed.

"First off Pippi Longstocking she was killing drug dealers until I changed her ways and Eugene was taking suspected conduits until I showed them the right path." said Delsin.

"Call me Pippi Longstocking one more time, I dare you." Anna glared at the smoke man.

"Anna! We need to get back to Cinnibar." said Elsa.

"I'll give Wing Saber a hand, I'll see you later." said Cole.

"Ok, see you babe." said Elsa and gave Cole a soft kiss.

Meanwhile in a dark location, Steeljaw punched a hole in the wall. "I almost had him!" Steeljaw shouted.

"Stop whining you overgrown fleabag! He's powerful, but he's young they always fall." said Predaking.

"Go back to the test tube where you came from, Megatron's pet." said Steeljaw.

Predaking grabs Steeljaw by the neck and pins him to a wall. "Don't call me Megatron's pet! Never call me Megatron's pet!" said Predaking.

"That's enough you two." said Cedric. Predaking loosed his grip on Steeljaw's neck and he drops to the floor. "We need to stay focus, we need the amulet."

"We have some delays, Cole McGarth lives." said Steeljaw.

"Impossible he's dead. I was there in New Marais, there was no body." said Augustine.

"So far we have Fetch and Eugene under our control, thanks to a plant that makes them our puppets." said Ms. Nettle.

"Well the boss isn't gonna like this." said Steeljaw.

Meanwhile a green portal opens up in the gardens and Delsin, Sofia, Anna and Elsa come out of it. Delsin looks around and he was amazed by the castle gardens. "So where are we?" Delsin asked.

"This is my kingdom called Cinnibar." said Scarlett jumping down from a tower and does a barrel roll, and some backflips. "My name is Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow, leader of the Scarlett army."

**(We take down the Destroyer armor me, Batman and Thor walk up to Loki.**

**Batman: Don't even think about it! **

**Me: Who's the punk who robbed my base!?**

**Loki: I don't know what you're talking about?**

**Batman: I got this. (Punches Loki in the face) Who do you work for?!**

**Loki: Why should I tell a mortal?**

**Batman: For starters, you'll be eating your food through a straw!**

**Loki: A robot wolf goes by the name Steeljaw. He broke me free and left that's all I know.**

**Batman: That's what I wanted to hear. (punches Loki in the face)**

**Me: Well that answers it all. **

**Lloyd: We should go find them.**

**Thor: I will take Loki but to his cell, I wish you all good luck on this hunt for the robot wolf. (Drags Loki away)**

**Batman: I'll track the stolen items in the batcave. Smoke when you have time go to Gotham City and head straight to the clock tower I have a friend who can give you a hand.**

**Me: Thanks Batman. (Looks at the readers) Alright that's the chapter, I like to thank Jake for the contact scene and the fight scene between Elsa and Fetch. Please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Delsin is playing Batman Arkham Knight)**

**Delsin: Man I hate these Cobra tanks!**

**Muscle Man: I can help you out with tanks.**

**Delsin: Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you.**

**Muscle Man: No really!**

**Delsin: Why should I trust you?**

**Muscle Man: Because I'm telling the truth.**

**Delsin: fine! After this chapter.**

"So let me get this straight you lead an army?" Delsin asked.

"That's correct." said Scarlett.

"And you know about Sofia?" Delsin asked.

"Yes I'm her mentor." said Scarlett.

"Ok that answers the rest of my questions." said Delsin.

"Anyway I see that you met Anna and Elsa princess and Queen of Arendelle." said Scarlett.

"Yeah along with Cole McGrath's ghost." said Delsin being sarcastic.

"He's alive and dating Elsa." said Scarlett.

"Yeah I saw that." said Delsin.

Then a green portal opens up and Cole and Wing Saber emerge from it. "Well Wei-Ling is cleaned up, and damage control came in and did what they do best." said Wing Saber.

"That's good to hear." said Elsa.

"I would like to talk to Delsin in the lab alone." said Scarlett. Everyone nodded and Scarlett takes Delsin to the lab and they see Bayonetta and Lucy.

"So this is your lab?" Delsin asked.

"Yes and that's Bayonetta, my second in command. That's Lucy, the only human who used 100% of her brain's capacity." said Scarlett.

"Nice to meet you I'm."

"Delsin Rowe, Born and raised in Salmon Bay, Washington, member of the Akomish tribe. Parents of Mark and Carol Rowe, died in a car crash when you were 6 years old and you and your brother Reggie were taken under Betty's wing. You were arrested for unauthorized street art and vandalism. At age 24 you became a conduit from Hank Daughtry, after that you went Seattle to get Augustine's power to heal your tribe. Along the way you ran into Abligail "Fetch" Walker and Eugene Sims and taught them a different path, when you confronted Augustine you lost your brother. When you defeated Augustine and absorbed her powers you went home and healed your tribe." Lucy explained.

"Ok that's not creepy." said Delsin.

"You're being sarcastic." said Lucy.

"Don't worry you get use to it." said Bayonetta.

Delsin looks on a computer monitor and sees the faces of Cedric, Nettle, Augustine, Predaking, and Steeljaw. "Hey that's the werewolf robot that attacked me." said Delsin.

"His name is Steeljaw, he studied sub-sonics and tried to start a rebellion but he was placed into prison." said Lucy.

"Well that's answers my questions." said Delsin.

"Alright Delsin listen to me it looks like Nettle broke out Augustine and teamed up with a Decepticon prisoner and a Predacon." said Scarlett.

"I thought that bloody hothead was on our side?" said Bayonetta.

"I still don't get either. One minute he's on our side and the next minute he's back on that path." said Scarlett.

"You never see that coming." said Delsin.

"Yes, anyway I'll have my maids set up a room for you." said Scarlett. "You can go mingle with the others."

"Alright cool." said Delsin and walked away.

* * *

The next day Delsin is walking around Dunwitty while Sofia, Amber and James are at Royal prep, then his phone started to ring and he answered it and guess who it is. "Delsin! It's about Fetch and Eugene!" said Betty.

"I know, Augustine or this Nettle character is using mind control on them." said Delsin.

"Well I hope you find a way to get them back to their senses." said Betty.

"I will Betty. I'll find a way." said Delsin.

"You always do." said Betty. "I'll talk to you later." said Betty and hanged up.

"Are you looking for a potion?" A little girl around 11 years old with bright green eyes, and long navy hair, which she ties back in pigtails, aside from two beaded strands. She's a dress consisting of both a dark magenta double-breasted T-corset &amp; a purple skirt with lime designs all around it, lime long-sleeved inside shirt, indigo wrap with a red lace, violet fingerless gloves, white petticoat, periwinkle and lavender striped stockings, heeled witch-style shoes, purple witch hat with an indigo band decorated with 3 feathers of orange, lime &amp; aqua, purple collared cape with an emerald brooch attached to it. Yes she's a witch.

"Yeah and you are?" Delsin asked.

"My name is Lucinda. Bayonetta told me about you and your friends." said Lucinda.

"Let me guess you're Scarlett's student?" Delsin asked.

"Bayonetta's student actually." Lucinda corrected.

"So you can help me out?" Delsin asked.

"Of course, my mom's shop is close by." said Lucinda.

"Ok lead the way." said Delsin. Lucinda and Delsin started walking to her mom's shop.

* * *

But at the church a man that wears a black metal suit similar to Batman but with the Arkham symbol on it, the helmet shows bright blue eyes surrounded by dark blue glass like hub, and short black bat ears. "Arkham Knight to Steeljaw, I located the target. He's in Dunwitty." said the Arkham Knight.

"Perfect, my pack and I are at Royal Prep. We'll make sure he gets here in time, just him against his friends." said Steeljaw on a commlink. "You keep him busy until we set up the trap."

"Understood." said the Arkham Knight and hung up. "Time to see what so special this conduit."

**Delsin: So I have to get the tank lure?**

**Muscle Man: Yeah that's how it works, Smoke told me.**

**Delsin: Where is he?**

**Me: He, Dawn, Mordecai, Rigby, Lloyd, Drift, Jetstorm and Splitstream are going to help Archer find this Shung Gong Wu.**

**Delsin: Oh that makes sense.**

**(The TV went black and static. Then a pale skin teen with white skin, red hair, with yellow and red spiral goggles appear in the screen)**

**?: What up Justice Losers! Jack Spicer evil boy genius!**

**Muscle Man: What do you want?!**

**Jack: I'm hacking into your security system and I'm in full control of your base!**

**Delsin: Two things we're gonna do when we find you! We're gonna give you a wedgey and swirly. At the same time!**

**Muscle Man: Yeah! You know who else is gonna do the same thing to you!? MY MOM!**

**Jack: I know every single counter measure in your base! Good luck trying to stop me! (TV turns off and he appears again) Oh and I blocked off any communication outside and inside the base and no one will get in or out! (Hangs out)**

**Delsin: He's gonna pay.**

**Muscle Man: Yeah, you readers please review and stay frosty!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I began to wake up, Master Fung, Dirft, Jetstorm and Splitstream)**

**Me: Hey guys. How long was I passed out for?**

**Drift: A few hours.**

**Me: Ok thanks I'm gonna go find Mordecai, Rigby, and Dawn.**

**Master Fung: What do they look like?**

**Me: Mordecai's a 6 ft blue jay, Rigby's a raccoon, and Dawn has pale skin, wearing a green sweater wearing a blue button shirt, black skirt, dark blue pantyhose, and black shoes. (Gets up)**

**Master Fung: You cannot fight Chase Young alone.**

**Me: Not alone. But this time I'm bringing in the big guns.**

**(Then an escape pod shows up and opens up revealing Lloyd, Grimlock, Delsin and Muscle Man come out of the pod)**

**Jetstorm: What happened to you guys?**

**Lloyd: Jack Spicer took over the base, but we got it back. But it was a robot.**

**Grimlock: And we ripped it apart!**

**Muscle Man: You know who likes to ripping apart robots? My mom!**

**Me: Chase Young has Mordecai, Rigby and Dawn.**

**Muscle Man: Oh no, bro!**

**Master Fung: I will give you Shen Gong Wu to defeat Chase Young along with a ride. **

**(While we get some Wu. Rolled the new chapter of the Conduit and the princess.)**

Delsin is in the Lucinda's mother workshop, and Delsin has been waiting 45 minutes for his potion. "How much longer will it take?" Delsin asked.

"It takes time to make a potion!" Lucinda replied from another room.

"Besides we are almost done!" Marla; Lucinda's mother replied from the other room.

"Great." Delsin muttered under his breath. Then he hears helicopter blades whirring, Delsin walked outside and sees a helicopter. "Ok what's with the helicopter?"

Then the Arkham Knight slides down a rope and looks at the smoke conduit. "So you must be the infamous Delsin Rowe?" said the Arkham Knight.

"Yeah, let me guess Iron Batman, Iron Bat? Tell me if I'm going close?" Delsin asked.

"Neither, I am the Arkham Knight." said the Arkham Knight.

"I'm shaking." Delsin replied sarcastically.

"I know what you're thinking. Who the hell is this guy?" The Arkham Knight asked.

"No, I was thinking why would this Batman rip off would be working for Augustine?" said Delsin.

The Arkham Knight clutches his fist and took out his pistol and shoots Delsin in the arm. "Never mention that name to me again!" said the Arkham Knight. "But I'll give you a point for me working for Augustine. But that'll heal."

"Yeah, I figured that." said Delsin.

"Don't worry Delsin, this was only a observe and report." said the Arkham Knight. "Steeljaw and his pack has a little surprise for you at Royal Prep."

"What are you talking about?" Delsin asked.

"You'll see." said the Arkham Knight and climbs up the rope.

Delsin walks back in the shop with his wound healed. "What happened to you?" Lucinda asked.

"Sofia's in trouble. Some Batman ripoff called the Arkham Knight told me that Steeljaw and his pack are at Royal Prep." said Delsin.

"The potion's not ready yet!" said Lucinda.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Delsin asked,

"Half day." said Lucinda.

Delsin grabs a broomstick and tries to fly off. "Ok broom to Royal prep." said Delsin but the broom didn't fly.

"Let me try something. I can teleport you to Royal prep with a spell." said Lucinda.

"Ok I don't have much of a choice." said Delsin and puts the broom away.

Lucinda takes out her wand and chants a spell, sorry folks I'm not good at making spells. Then the spell hits Delsin and he's no longer in the room.

* * *

Delsin sees himself at Royal Prep, and he looked around for Steeljaw. "Where's Steeljaw?" Delsin asked.

"We'll find him together!" said Scarlett running towards the school along with Korra, Elsa, Kratos, Eddie, Merida, Scorpion, Agent 47, Ezio, Cole, and Takinom. But when they reached the gate, they get a sharp pain in their ears.

"My ears!" Ezio cried out.

"It's worst then the sirens!" said Kratos.

They get away from the front gate and the pain stops. "What was that?" Scarlett asked.

"Those are the sonics. You can't enter this school to save your four students. But this is between us and Delsin." said Steeljaw on a P.A.

"We'll stop you!" Delsin shouted.

"Saviour the daylight, things are about to get dark." said Steeljaw and hung up.

"Ok Delsin, you're the only one on the other side you have to stop them, we'll find a way to get in." said Scarlett.

"Are you serious?" Delsin asked.

"Just do it!" Takinom shouted.

"Alright fine!" said Delsin and ran off.

**(We exit the vault with some Shen Gong Wu. I have the golden tiger claw, Lloyd has the lotus twister, Delsin has the eye of Dashi, Muscle Man has the Mantis flip coin, and Grimlock has the Ruby of Ramses)**

**Drift: I will fight without Shen Gong Wu.**

**Master Fung: Understood. It is the warrior, not the weapon that wins the fight.**

**Lloyd: I don't think my dragon will carry us all. **

**Master Fung: I will give you the Silver Manta Ray and a map to Chase's lair.**

**Me: Thank you Master Fung. We'll return these after we save our friends.**

**Master Fung: Be careful, Chase Young is a powerful foe. **

**Me: We fought powerful foes before. We will not fail. (Throws the Silver Manta Ray) Silver Manta Ray!**

**(The Silver Manta Ray becomes big and we all jump in)**

**Me: It's gonna be a long drive. You readers please review and stay frosty!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Me looking at my iPad)**

**Me: Well nothing says a relaxing like looking for reviews for any stories. **

**(Hears my phone ringing and I answer it)**

**Me: Oh hey Kimiko. Yeah I heard about his plan he's either crazy or smart. But I'm maxing and relaxing.**

**(Sees Poppy o Hair at the door)**

**Poppy: Oh come on Smoke let me and my friends into your team!**

**(Pours fish guts on Poppy and cats chase her)**

**Me: Sorry about that, anyway. It's these people who I ranted about on aw what. You saw the poll, I repeat I'm not a fan. I still stand by what me, Mordecai and Rigby said in Aw what?! Ok see ya, bye. (Hangs up)**

**(Let's get down to the Conduit and the princess.)**

Steeljaw along with a black and blue robot with athers and resembles a elk, Thunderhoof. An purple, grey and red robot that resembles a gorgonopsian, an extinct dog-like reptile, Underbite. An crab like Decepticon with a red, purple, and orange, Clampdown. An robot with purple, grey and red that a little mohawk, Fracture. and two mini-cons both purple and red, one that resembles a tripod with sea creature's head, Airazor, and the last one resembles a demon like appearance, Divebomb.

They were in the classroom and they had Sofia and Amber tied up. "So all we need is either one of the amulets?" Clampdown asked.

"Correct, we'll just take the amulet and be on our way." said Steeljaw reaching the Amulet of Avalor but the amulet flashes and shocks Steeljaw. "How is this possible?"

Airazor was looking through a book and finds the right page. "Here it is boss! The Amulet of Avalor can only be removed by it's wearer." said Airazor.

"Remove your amulet!" Steeljaw demanded.

"Never to you!" said Sofia.

"Very well then. Thunderhoof, Underbite grab two students and meet me at the front gate." said Steeljaw.

* * *

Scarlett's team is outside of the gates trying to get around the sonics, then Steeljaw, Thunderhoof and Underbite are outside with Vivian and Clio tied up. "Steeljaw let them go now!" Scarlett demanded.

"I have a better idea hand over your weapons." said Steeljaw.

"To you never!" said Scorpion.

"Do it!" Steeljaw has his claws pointed at Clio and Vivian's necks. "Or I will make a example of them."

Scarlett sighed and feared it wouldn't have come to this. "Give them the weapons." said Scarlett.

"What?!" The other exclaimed.

"Just do it!" said Scarlett. The members of the Scarlett army threw their weapons over to Steeljaw.

"Thank you for your cooperation." said Steeljaw, as Thunderhoof grabbed the weapons and walked back inside.

"So any other ideas?" Korra asked.

* * *

Back inside of the classroom Airazor and Divebomb were playing mercy, while Fracture and Clampdown went to go check on the other captured students in the gym. Delsin sees the two mini-cons and thought of an idea. He banged his fist on a locker grabbing the attention of Divebomb and Airazor. They see two opened lockers and they were pushed into the lockers.

"That'll hold them." said Delsin and walked inside the classroom.

"Delsin!" Sofia cheered.

"How did Steeljaw do this by himself?" Delsin asked.

"He's not alone." said Amber.

"What are you talking about?" Delsin asked.

"I have a pack." said Steeljaw, Delsin turns around to see Steeljaw along with Thunderhoof and Underbite.

"Let me guess, Bambi and some kind of dog bird guy?" Delsin asked.

"Who are you calling Bambi?" Thunderhoof glared at Delsin.

"The name's Underbite. Have you ever been to Nuon city?" Underbite asked.

"Um, no." said Delsin.

"I ate it." Underbite answered.

"A whole city?" Delsin asked.

"That's right." said Underbite.

"Look here Steeljaw, I'm gonna tell you and your zoo rejects to beat it." said Delsin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Steeljaw asked.

"It means that I'll kick your butt!" said Delsin.

"You have guts Delsin. Too bad I have to rip them out of you." said Steeljaw.

"Guess again." said Delsin, he smirked and shot a cinder missile at the 3.

When Steeljaw clears his sight, he sees Delsin, Sofia and Amber are gone. He clutches his fists and growled. "Find them or else!" Steeljaw demanded. Thunderhoof and Underbite exit the room in fear, as Divebomb and Airazor bursted free from the lockers. "I am surrounded by idiots!" Steeljaw growled.

* * *

Outside of Royal Prep Korra, Merida, Ezio, and Kratos come out of the ground. "Any luck?" Scarlett asked.

"The sonic shield has reached the ground." said Kratos.

"Learned that the hard way." said Korra rubbing her right fist. "What about you?"

"Takinom and I tried flying over it, but it's impossible." said Eddie.

"We tried to climb over the fence. But it's looks like no one can get in." said Scarlett.

"Perfect to stop a terminator and it fell in the hands of a con." said Cole.

Then a paper airplane hits Elsa in the ear. "What the?" Elsa got the note out and read it. "Dear Scarlett, Elsa, Cole and random people. I found Sofia and Amber, I'll disable the shield and you guys save the students to safety or kick some robots' shiny metal ass. Sorry I had futurama on the mind, why did they cancel it. Ok back on topic, I think Augustine wants the amulet of Avalor." Elsa read it out loud.

"He threw it out that window." said Agent 47 pointing at a open window on the 2nd floor.

"I hope he didn't write anything on the back." said Scarlett. She grabbed the paper and used Eddie's back as a desk and started writing.

* * *

Back in the school the same paper airplane he flew back in, he opened the note and read it. "Delsin, we have received your letter. Thanks for the heads up, we also figured the sonic shield could be in the headmitresses' office. To answer the question Agent 47 figured it out. P.S Clio and Vivian are also my students, you have to rescue them as well." said Delsin reading the note.

"Why would it be there?" Sofia asked.

"Don't know but we have to hurry." said Delsin.

They enter the headmitresses' office and they see this device. "That must be the sonics shield." said Amber.

"Alright, let's disable this thing." said Delsin. Then something punches Delsin in the face, then the person reveals himself, it was male in his late 20s wearing a red t shirt with two H's with a orange, grey and blue hoodie with the hood on over the shirt, an orange backpack, green pants, he's wearing a pair of glasses, he has black hair and fair skin.

"Eugene? What are you doing?" Delsin asked.

"I obey only Augustine." said Eugene.

Delsin punches Eugene in the face, opens Eugene's mouth and pours the potion down his throat. He also pinches Eugene's nose so he doesn't spit it out. Then Eugene places his hand on his head. "Delsin? What are you doing in my dream?" Eugene asked.

"This isn't a dream, this is real and I'll explain later. I need to know where Fetch is?" Delsin asked.

"I haven't seen her. All I remembered was this fairy showed up and kidnapped us." said Eugene.

"Well I need to turn off the sonics shield." said Delsin and walked towards the console and turns it off. "Just to make sure." Delsin pushes the console and smashes it on the ground.

* * *

Back at the gates Agent 47 notices that the sonics shield is down. "Scarlett the shield is down." said Agent 47.

Steeljaw looks out the window and notices that the shield is down. "I'll look for the conduit, the rest of you take the Scarlettt army!" said Steeljaw.

They ran towards the front gate and grabbed their weapons. "Ezio, 47, evacuate the students. Takinom, get Merida on the roof. This one is too dangerous for those of us who have no powers." said Scarlett.

Takinom grabs Merida and flies to the roof and places her on the roof. Then Underbite breaks down the door. "Guess again you royal runt!" Underbite rips the gate and eats it. "Time to rumble!" He glows a little bright to see show that he's got a boost and roared.

Korra uses her earth-bending to throw a huge hunk of rock and landed in Underbite's mouth. "Was that dirt?! It's disgusting!" Underbite complained.

"Stop whining!" Kratos exclaimed and threw Underbite in the manure pile.

They entered the school, Agent 47 and Ezio are looking for the students. "They're in the gym." said Ezio.

They opened the door and the students were startled and scared. "Everyone listen up, we're here to escort you all out." said Agent 47. The students get up and follow the two.

"You're not going anyway!" said Fracture.

"Go, he's mine." said Agent 47.

"Very well then." Ezio agreed and leaves with the students.

* * *

Delsin, Eugene, Sofia and Amber are running and Sofia uses her telepathic message to Scarlett. "Scarlett if you can hear me Delsin has Eugene freed from the mind control." said Sofia.

"Come Scarlett where are you?" Delsin muttered.

Scarlett, Korra, Eddie, Kratos, Scorpion, Cole and Takinom are searching for the others. Then Thunderhoof comes out of nowhere and rams Scorpion and Kratos. "Not gonna happen, while I crack some skulls." said Thunderhoof.

"Think again beast!" Kratos shouted.

Then Clampdown grabs Takinom and Korra with his claws, while Airazor and Divebomb both attacks Eddie and Elsa. "Well it's just us now." said Cole.

Back in the gym Fracture smirks while Agent 47 stood perfectly still with the doors closed. "You think you can beat me baldy?" said Fracture.

"My name is 47." Agent 47 corrected the Decepticon bounty hunter.

"Well in that case, you're trapped in here with me." said Fracture.

"Actually you're locked in here with me." said Agent 47 and took out his guns and shot at Fracture with special bullets that can pierce through a transformer. Fracture takes out two blades and charges towards 47.

* * *

Delsin, Eugene, Sofia and Amber turn left and they see Steeljaw. "Found you!" Steeljaw smirked and then he felt something hitting his back. He turns around and to see Scarlett and Cole McGrath.

Eugene's jaw dropped it was either from seeing Cole McGrath or seeing Scarlett for the first time, it was both. "Please don't let this be a dream." said Eugene.

"Merida take the shot." Scarlett whispered through her comm link.

* * *

Merida has the perfect spot to shoot an arrow. She shoots the arrow and then a pink blur tackles the archer princess. "Oh come on!" said Merdia.

* * *

Steeljaw grabs the arrow without even looking. "Is this a joke?" Steeljaw asked. Then the arrow explodes and Steeljaw flies pit the window and lands in the ground. "Trick arrows, I didn't see that coming."

Delsin jumps down on lands on the grass and smirks. "Then you won't see this coming." said Delsin.

Then a shadow covers Steeljaw and it was Eugene in his He who dwells form. "Metal werewolf you will be slayed!" said Eugene. Steeljaw glared at the two conduits and takes his claws out.

**(Me playing God of War III remastered) **

**Me: Let's see relaxing check. got rid of one of the people who wants in my stories, check. Playing God of war III remastered, check again.**

**Delsin: Did you hear about Archer's plan. **

**Me: Somehow he reminds me of Eagle, but doesn't take on a whole army by himself. Twenty bucks says Jack Spicer teamed up with a villain that'll be great.**

**Delsin: So what's with the fish guts?**

**Me: Take a guess.**

**Delsin: Oh I see. Those ever after high characters really piss me off.**

**Me: Yeah, Kimiko thinks I'm one of those fans. Which I'm not. **

**Delsin: I understand. **

**Me: Wait until she sees her room when she gets back. I'm gonna need to move to another country until the heat dies down.**

**(We see my iPad beeping and it shows a map and a Decepticon logo pointing to Africa)**

**Delsin: Africa, and a Decepticon?**

**Me: It must be one of the prisoners of the Alchemor. **

**Delsin: I already know the story to that. **

**Me: We should get some help. (Over P. A) Vivian, Cole, Ron, Duncan, Mordecai and Rigby report to the hanger area. You guys please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(We follow the green construction vehicles to an uncharted area)**

**Me: No where to run for these guys.**

**Jake: You got that right.**

**?: Guess again American Dragon.**

**Nerd: Who said that?**

**(We see a man with a red suit, black mask with his eyes shown, a grey skull mouth resembling a beast mouth)**

**Jake: The Huntsman.**

**Spud: I thought he was long gone?**

**?: We don't even know that?**

**Nerd: Wait that voice. That's Scrapper!**

**(The constructions transformed into robot modes. Scrapper, Hook, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Long Haul and Mixmaster)**

**Me: The Constructicons!**

**Rigby: Oh crap!**

**Huntsman: It's gets worst.**

**(The Constructicons form to be to become Devastator)**

**Mordecai: Oh man.**

**(While we fight Devastator, you read the Conduit and the Princess**)

Delsin and Eugene are about to face Steeljaw. "What did you once said to me? Savour the daylight, things are about to get dark." said Delsin.

Steeljaw growled and took out his claws. "Time to die." said Steeljaw.

Eugene summoned winged Angels and they attacked Steeljaw. "Attack the metal werewolf!" Eugene shouted.

Steeljaw slashes two angels, right before Delsin absorbed a angel and shot bloodthirsty blades at Steeljaw. "Look, now you see me." said Delsin and then turned invisible. "Now you don't!" Steeljaw swipes the air to hit Delsin.

* * *

Back in the school Scorpion is thrown back by Thunderhoof. "Scorpion this is Elsa. Can you back Eddie up while Cole and I find Fetch?" Elsa asked on the commlink.

"Sure thing." Scorpion replied. "You think you can handle him?"

"I can handle this go!" said Kratos and Scorpion uses a fiery teleport.

"Why don't you run away little man girl." said Thunderhoof.

"A true warrior doesn't hide, Thunderhoof!" said Kratos.

Thunderhoof charges at Kratos, but Kratos grabs Thunderhoof by the antlers and flips him to the side and uses the claws of Hades and summons a Minotaur and attacks Thunderhoof. "You think your ghosts can beat me?" Thunderhoof asked. "Think again?"

* * *

Fetch was wandering the forest searching for Delsin when she felt a shock on her back and she turned around to see Cole there and he blew smoke off of his hand as he smirked at her.

"Come and get me, Fetch." Cole smirked as he used his lightning blasts as jet propulsion to get away from her.

"You're trying to outrun me? Hilarious." Fetch said as she followed him using her super speed and before she knew it, she landed face first inside of an energy cube that instantly sealed itself.

"You were saying?" Cole said as Fetch's hands lit up with neon energy. "Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Fetch fired her lasers, which instantly bounced around the cube and eventually hit her smack dab in the chest.

"Your basic powers amount to getting from one place to another very fast. Not much use inside of a box."

"You really think that a cube is going to stop me?"

"No. But a cube with a Snow Queen inside?" Elsa dropped down from the tree with a frown and constructed ice gauntlets as the cube opened and she entered it. "Different story. She's still mad about the whole speed battering thing you did."

Fetch gulped as the camera panned away as Elsa beat her up.

* * *

Back with Delsin and Eugene they're still battling against Steeljaw. But Steeljaw managed to grab a broken wall and throw it at the two conduits, it caused Eugene to go back to his normal form. "It's gonna be a bloodbath." said Steeljaw taking his claws out about to slash the two until a neon blur punches Steeljaw in the face and multiple hits.

"Don't count on it." said Fetch and shot a neon beam at Steeljaw.

"I thought you were under our control?" Steeljaw asked.

"Guess again." said Fetch and shot a neon missile at Steeljaw.

Delsin found some smoke and absorbed the smoke. "Glad to have you back." said Delsin.

"I still have my pack." said Steeljaw. But everyone of Steeljaw's pack are thrown to the ground.

"You were saying?" Delsin smirked. Then Eugene uses Hellfire swarm, he summons angels and demons from Hellfire's heaven and carpet bombs Fracture, Divebomb and Airazor. Fetch uses Radient sweep, she floats in the air along with Thunderhoof, Underbite, and Clampdown and fired bursts of neon beams at the three and beats them down to the ground.

"Now for the grand finale!" Delsin uses the Orbital drop, which he turns into three balls and goes back to human form and drops down.

"Oh scrap." said Steeljaw. Then Delsin hit the ground and takes down Steeljaw.

Steeljaw's pack was subdued and Scarlett walked up to Steeljaw. "Steeljaw you and your pack is under arrest for assisting Nettle." said Scarlett.

"Don't count on it." said Steeljaw. "I will break out and kill you all." said Steeljaw.

"Good luck." said Scarlett.

* * *

Back at Cinnibar Fetch is sitting on the roof, and Eugene used an angel to get up there. "Hey Fetch, quick question how did you managed to break free from the mind control?" Eugene asked.

"After a beating from the Dairy Queen I saw Cole McGrath with a potion that got me back to normal." said Fetch.

"Wow. Anyway, I have another question. There's this guy I know." said Eugene.

"It's you you're talking about?" Fetch asked.

"Damn it! Yes it's me, there's this girl here." said Eugene.

"Korra is out of your league." said Fetch.

"It's actually Merida." said Eugene.

"Ok I'll help you, but you have to take that camera out of my room." said Fetch.

"You knew about that?!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Yes, but when we get home." said Fetch.

* * *

Delsin was watching Cole in the training room, along with Elsa and Sofia sparring. "I just don't get it? How is he still alive?" Delsin asked. Delsin decided to take out Cole's last target with a smoke shot.

"Seriously?" Cole asked.

"How are you still alive?" Sofia and Elsa stopped sparring and looked Delsin. "No I want to know seven years ago you died." said Delsin.

"Scarlett here kind of orchestrated the whole thing. Before the final battle, she told me, Kuo, and Nyx that we didn't have to die. The public just had to think I was dead." Cold explained.

"Meaning?" Delsin asked.

"She, Bayonetta, and Ryu came in the split second Cole set off the RFI and teleported them out and she left behind his destroyed amp for good measure." Sofia said.

"Which is why they assumed he was dead." Delsin realized.

"Then pretty soon he started dating Elsa and I assume you know the rest."

"Since powers like mine come from magic, we're technically not Conduits." Elsa explained. "Therefore, even if you tried, you couldn't copy our powers."

"Well so much for ice powers." said Delsin. "Maybe I can absorb your powers Cole?"

Cole looked at Delsin and replied. "No."

**(We have defeated Devastator and look at the Huntsman)**

**Me: It's over Huntsman! **

**Huntsman: You may of won the fragment of the Master Emerald but there are more to find. (Teleported away)**

**Merdia: Did he just say Master Emerald?**

**Me: I heard it too. But who broke it? **

**Nerd: We should find the pieces. **

**Me: I agree. To the rogue shadow! I beer tell Knuckles about it. You readers please review and stay frosty. Oh and I like to thank Jake for Elsa beating up Fetch and how Cole survived.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(We have arrived in Inkpolis and we walk around)**

**Sideswipe: This is Inkpolis, not bad.**

**Riley: Has anyone been here before?**

**Knuckles: Archer and his team had to find the last crystal star here.**

**Me: I think I was at home waiting for Batman Arkham Knight.**

**Takanuva: That's you alright.**

**Me: Well Captain America Civil war trailer is up (looks on phone)**

**Nerd: The one time the Master Emerald shattered.**

**(Notices something near the great zapfish)**

**Critic: It's Jack.**

**Me: He's stealing the great zapfish!**

**(You readers enjoy the Conduit and the Princess, while we fight off Jack Spicer and the Dark Masters)**

Steeljaw's pack are in their cells, even Fracture's mini-cons have their own cells. "So who's got who?" Scarlett asked.

"I will take Fracture." said Agent 47.

"Dibs on Underbite." said Korra.

Kratos, Korra, Eddie, Agent 47, Ryu and Merida head straight to the cells, but Scarlett was stopped by Delsin. "Hey listen Scarlett, maybe I should get some info out of Steeljaw." said Delsin.

"Delsin, I got this." said Scarlett.

"But I need to find out where Augustine is." said Delsin.

"You leave this to me. I don't want you or your friends anywhere near the holding cells. Do I make myself clear?" Scarlett asked with her arms crossed.

"Crystal clear." Delsin rolled his eyes.

"I don't like your tone, but I'll take it." said Scarlett and walked away.

Fetch and Eugene are in the castle rec room playing Super Smash bros on the Wii U, then Delsin came in. "Hey Delsin grab a controller and settle in smash." said Euegene.

"No, we have a mission." said Delsin.

"What?" Fetch and Eugene asked.

"We're going to Enchancia. Augustine has someone inside the the kingdom and we're gonna find out for ourselves." said Delsin.

"So how are we gonna get to Enchancia?" Fetch asked.

"Well I saved the kingdom before they know me." said Delsin.

* * *

Underbite is tied up in energy cuffs and Korra looks at him. "So you're gonna tell me where Augustine is and what she's up or do you wanna eat dirt?" Korra asked.

"I'm not telling you, especially to a little girl." said Underbite.

"I'm the Avatar, you better start explaining." said Korra.

"Not gonna happen." said Underbite. Korra smirks and thought of an idea.

* * *

In Fracture's cell, Agent 47 have a sniper rifle pointing at Fracture. "If you're planning to bang the table, causing me to pull the trigger letting the bullets hit the chains setting you free, think again." said Agent 47. "To answer your questions, the bullets I have here are the same kind that can destroy a terminator."

"You really are a Boy Scout aren't you Agent 47." said Fracture.

"I am always one step ahead of you." said Agent 47.

"You sure about that 47? I won't crack." said Fracture.

"I will get the answer out of you." said Agent 47.

"Good luck." Fracture smirked.

* * *

Delsin, Fetch and Eugene are in Enchancia and climbed up to the rooftops. "So what are we looking for?" Fetch asked.

"Evidence on Cedric." said Delsin.

They made it to the roof and entered the window. "Why couldn't we use the door?" Eugene asked.

"Cedric would know someone was here." said Delsin. They enter Cedric's lair and Wormwood swoops down and attacks the trio.

"Stupid crow!" Delsin shouted.

"It's a raven!" Eugene replied.

Fetch grabs a broom and swats Wormwood into a birdcage. "Thanks." Delsin and Eugene responded.

"I did this back when me and my brother were on the run." said Fetch.

"Ok when you find anyway call us." said Delsin. Fetch and Eugene both nodded and started the search.

Eugene is looking through the bookshelf, Fetch is looking at the potions and objects, while Delsin picks the lock on a chest and searches through the chest. "What if he comes back?" Eugene asked.

"I asked King Roland, he told me that he'll be back in 2 hours." said Delsin.

"You sure?" Fetch asked.

"Fetch, am I always wrong?" Delsin asked.

"Sometimes." Fetch and Eugene replied.

Delsin then finds a book that says 'my eyes only.' "Guys I found something." said Delsin.

Fetch and Eugene gathered around and Delsin opened the book and flipped through all of Cedric's fail plans until they reached to his current plan. They read together and it reads.

We are close to capturing Sofia and the Amulet of Avalor, Predaking, Nettle, Augustine, Steeljaw's pack, the Arkham Knight and I have come up with a plan to attack Cinnibar. They won't see it coming and the amulet will be mine! Oh and John White.

"John White?" Fetch asked. "Who is that guy?" Then the three conduits got struck by something in the back and they were knocked out cold.

* * *

Kratos has Thunderhoof pinned to the ground. "Tell what's Nettle and Augustine are up too!?" Kratos demended.

"I ain't telling you nothing! Especially to a guy wearing a skirt!" said Thunderhoof.

"It is a loincloth!" Kratos responded and smashed Thunderhoof's face with his foot. "Tell her plan or else I will place your head on the wall."

"You don't scare me!" said Thunderhoof.

"I am the God of War." said Kratos.

"I ain't cracking." said Thunderhoof.

Then Cole walked in and singled Cole to get out. "I'll take it from here." said Cole. Kratos glared at Thunderhoof and exited the room.

* * *

Scarlett is in Steeljaw's cell and so far she's getting nothing out of Steeljaw. "I can wait all day Steeljaw. We can sit here all day." said Scarlett.

"Is that what you do for the rest of your life? Back in Royal Prep?" Steeljaw asked.

"What are you trying pull?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing. Just like you, you were nothing back at Royal Prep. You had no friends because you were so ugly even Queen Grimhlide's magic mirror would break. I saw some pictures back at Royal Prep. All you wanted was to be friends, and a man in that pretty white chapel in a pretty white dress. But when your father died you were all alone, no one to be with. I'm surprised you weren't a fat girl I would of felt bad for you." said Steeljaw. "You think your armies are you friends? No they're your soldiers, no one wants to be friends with their boss because it's pathetic! You're all alone Scarlett, always has been and always will." When Steeljaw was finished he smirked.

"Guess again Spot. You don't know me." said Scarlett. "You think that mind trick would work on me? Wrong again! You think you're better than Megatron, you're more like Starscream, but unlike the one where he punched a hole in Cliffjumper, he's a coward just like you. You hoped Megatron woukd break you out of prison, you lost hope and rebelled against him." said Scarlett. "You're Starscream Steeljaw, always has been and always will be."

Steeljaw glared at Scarlett after hearing that. "Never mention Megatron! He's a bigger coward than Starscream always hiding and never finishing off Prime."

"Well in that case start cracking." said Scarlett.

* * *

Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene woke on find themselves on a boat with the Arkham Knight, Predaking, Cedric, Nettle and Augustine. "Ahoy Delsin and friends." said the Arkham Knight.

"You!" said Delsin and tried to punch the Arkham Knight only to get the Arkham Knight breaking his arm.

"That was a big mistake Delsin." The three conduits see an African-American man with no hair, a dark red skin with no undershirt and walks barefoot.

"You're John White?" Eugene wondered.

"That's correct. As known as the Beast." said John.

"I thought you were?"

"Dead? Wrong kid. I was brought back to life, but not all of my powers are back." John explained.

"So that's why you want Sofia's amulet? For you to be all powerful again!?" Fetch asked.

"You are correct. But you Delsin stand in my way of full power!" said John.

"I would of except this from your lackies but not you." said Delsin.

"I would of excepted you to fail, but now you will." said John. "Get the box, now." John demanded. The three conduits get in the box. "It's a shame that you won't see the fall of Cinnibar and the rise of my empire. But don't worry I'll tell Sofia and Merida about your demise."

The Arkham Knight puts a lock on the box, but then Augustine walks up to the box. "You know it's funny Delsin, your brother's body is at the bottom of the ocean while crabs eats his face." said Augustine.

"You leave my brother alone!" Delsin shouted.

"Push it." said John.

The Arkham Knight and Cedric pushed the box and it falls in the ocean. "I don't know what will kill them first? The drowning or wasting all their air from panicking?" Predaking asked.

"Maybe both." said Nettle.

"We don't have time to waste to Cinnibar. I have world to destroy." said John.

* * *

Delsin, Fetch and Eugene are trying to get out of the locked box while water was filling in. "We need to get out of here!" said Eugene.

"I know!" Delsin repsonded.

"Eugene, there's something I need to tell you before we die! I was the one who ruined your Avengers issue #1!" said Fetch.

"You were the one who placed tomato sauce on Hulk's face?!" said Eugene.

"I'm sorry." said Fetch.

"Ok while we're on the subject of telling the truth. I have cameras in the bathroom and the shower." said Eugene.

"You pig, I'll kill you!" Fetch grabbed Eugene's neck and began to choke him.

Then they felt the box rising up and they felt something bumpy. The box opens up only to see some men in knee length loincloths, and the three conduits were surrounded by fish. "Um hi." said Delsin.

"Please don't kill us." Eugene begged.

"We're not gonna kill you." said the captain.

"I can't kill you in front of these fishermen." said Fetch. "You better have your funeral planned."

"Fetch, you're not killing Eugene! Euegene when we get home get those cameras out of my house!" said Delsin.

"Um can we take you back to Elm Reef?" The captain asked.

"Yeah sure." said Delsin.

**(We defeated Jack Spicer and the Dark Masters)**

**Me: Game over Jack.**

**(Tahu, Ralph, Cade and Bella enter the scene)**

**Tahu: Jack Spicer and the Dark Masters? What's next Turbo working with this wimp?**

**Jack: I'm not a wimp!**

**Grimlock: Why are you stealing Great Zapfish?**

**Piedmon: we're not telling you.**

**Me: Here's footage of the E.T game on Atari. (Shows it on my iPad)**

**Metalseadramon: Alright fine we were taking it to the Octarians.**

**Metaldramon: Yeah, they have the Master Emerald piece in October Valley.**

**Cade: What would they want with the Master Emerald?**

**Riley: No idea.**

**Me: Then let's go. Tahu, Ralph, you two stay here and keep an eye on Jack Spicer and his merry band of rejects.**

**Tahu: We'll keep an eye on them.**

**Me: Glad to hear it. Alright you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I wake up with a hangover and the base trashed from the party)**

**Me: Never again.**

**(Hears AVGN barfing)**

**Critic: No loud noises for the rest of the day.**

**Riley: Agree. (Reveals to have a lampshade on her head)**

**El Tigre: Man this hangover stinks.**

**Me: The last thing I remembered that the ball dropped and I passed out on the beer pong table.**

**Bella: Riley I think I made out with either Cade or El Tigre?**

**Riley: I'm not that person Bella.**

**Bella: Please don't let it be Critic.**

**Me: Wheeljack, try and find the footage for the party.**

**Wheeljack: I will after I get this bucket out of Bulkhead! **

**Bulkhead: (Bucket on his head) How is this even possible!?**

**Me: Well I managed to write the new chapter of Conduit and the Princess. Let's just hope I didn't mess up.**

The boat made it back to Elm Reef, where Delsin, Fetch and Eugene head straight to the castle. At the castle Emerald is in her room, sitting sitting cross legged while using telekinesis putting together a disassembled NES box and she got the pieces in and placed it aside. "Ok that's all the retro game consoles." said Emerald.

The guard opens the door. "Queen Emerald!" The guard exclaimed.

"No come in. I could be undressed." Emerald replied sarcastically.

"My apologizes, the fishermen have brought three travellers from a box." said the guard.

* * *

Delsin, Fetch and Eugene are in the throne room waiting for the queen to show up. "So what do you think this Queen looks like?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know, but we need her help." said Delsin.

"So you guys are the catch of the day." Emerald chuckled as she walked in the throne room.

"Is this a fad or something?" Delsin responded to Emerald's skintight outfit.

"Something tells me that you met Scarlett?" Emerald asked.

"We have actually, how do you know Scarlett?" Fetch asked.

"Her army and the Justice Rangers helped me retake my kingdom from Roodaka. She lead me to Riley Andersen, my first apprentice." said Emerald. "Her kingdom and my kingdom are partners."

"So where's your apprentice?" Delsin asked.

"She has tumor in her leg and her parents took her to the hospital." said Emerald.

"I didn't know you can get tumors in the legs?" Fetch asked.

"Neither did I until now." said Emerald.

"Anyway we need your help to get back to Cinnibar." said Fetch.

"What for?" Emerald asked.

"Well some villains are about to attack Cinnibar and kidnap Sofia" said Fetch.

"That's not good!" said Emerald.

"So how are we gonna get back to Cinnibar?" Delsin asked.

"Leave that to me." said Emerald.

* * *

They entered a hanger where they see a white jet. "Little something that me and Scarlett have been working on."

"That looks awesome." said Eugene.

* * *

Scarlett and her gang were continuig their interrogation to no avail.

Soon enough, Scarlett's impatience got the better of her.

"I didn't want to do this, Steeljaw, but you leave me no choice." She then pressed her hand to a scanner that dropped a ray gun from the ceiling and it landed in Scarlett's hands.

"You're bluffing." Steeljaw said, his nerves building as Scarlett admired the ray gun.

"Am I? This is supposed to be a neural ray, isn't it?" Scarlett said, taunting him. "Said to have the power to destroy any Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon, right?"

"How did you even get that from Starscream!?" He asked.

"He didn't. I studied the weapon and recreated it with my own technology." Scarlett said as she pointed it at him and started charging, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"That's more like it." said Scarlett.

* * *

Then Lucy felt something's wrong. "Comms outside the kingdom are offline, CCTV cameras are offline." said Lucy.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Ryu asked.

"Everything is offline." Lucy replied.

"Try and reboot the system." Ryu suggested.

"I've tried that but failed!" Lucy answered.

* * *

Outside of the castle, some tanks are in front of the gates shooting it down. "Oh no!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She sound the alarm near the wall.

* * *

Scarlett hears the alarm and sees Steeljaw smirking. "My friends are here." said Steeljaw.

"You wanted us to capture you?!" Scarlett figured it out.

"I guess I was wrong? Blondes are smart." Steeljaw smirked.

Scarlett left the room and teleported to the top of the highest tower and sees a lot of tanks. She senses a disturbance and felt a dark presence. "John White's alive?" Scarlett wondered, but it's true.

**Me: Good I thought I messed up.**

**Wheeljack: I found the footage of the party.**

**Me: Well play it!**

**(We all watch the party and see Bender and Onua playing beer pong, Nerd and Critic dancing horrible, Tahu doing a keg stand, Bella making out with El Tigre and he vomits out ink, Riley dancing with a lamp shade on her head, Fry dancing then Duncan punches Fry in the face, some of the other players playing cards against humanity, Injustice and Halo 4, me wearing a nacho hat from the Simpons while Cerise and Lizzie laugh at it and I don't care. Then the countdown starts and ends with me passing out)**

**Me: Man, that was awesome!**

**Briar: Smoke I'm usually the party planner. But you rocked it.**

**Me: Thanks. (Takes a piece of the nacho hat and dips it in cold cheese) It's cold, but good. Anyway we should clean this place up.**

**Riley: Yeah sure.**

**Me: Ok let's (Runs to a trash can and barfs)**

**Bella: I'll sign us off. Smoke would like to thank Jake for the Scarlett and Steeljaw scene. Please review and stay frosty. Oh and Happy new year!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(We reach the bottom of the cliff)**

**Me: Well We made it to the bottom.**

**Mako: There it is!**

**(We run towards the Golden Crystal, but a giant Scarab pops out of the ground)**

**Rigby: It's a giant beetle!**

**Holly: Actually Rigby, that's a scarab.**

**Rigby: It's the same thing!**

**Holly: No it's not!**

**Mako: Will you two shut up!**

**(You readers enjoy the new chapter of the Conduit and the princess)**

The D.U.P forces are shooting at the Scarlett army. Korra is using her earth ending to hold them off. "Where the hell is Delsin?!" Korra shouted.

"I don't know where he is? But he better be here soon!" Merida replied.

"Target the archer!" Arkham Knight commanded his troops. The troops target Merida and open fire. But Merida dodges the shots, but she returned fire with explosive arrows and fire at the tanks.

Cole is fighting off the D.U.P soldiers and the Arkham Knight soldiers. "Beat it on!" Cole shouted.

"Don't get too cocky sweetheart!" Elsa replied on a commlink.

"I won't Elsa." Then Cole sees someone he thought he would never see again. "No, how is that possible?"

John White has taken down Korra with one strike. "Some Avatar you are." said John.

"Hi, John." Cole said from behind, slugging John with a Megawatt Hammer fist.

"Hi, Cole." he replied, hitting back.

Kratos then jumped up to Cole's side as Arkham Knight assisted the Beast.

"Well, hell. When was the last time anyone saw a tag team wrestling match with four dead guys?"

"You choose to hide behind machines!" Kratos shouted.

"Then let's do this the old fashion way." The Arkham Knight suggested and Kratos punched him the face and continued beating the crap out of him.

"I thought you were dead, but I will bring you back to our world and show that their hero is a fraud." said John.

* * *

The jet that Emerald is flying is over Cinnibar. "Alright I called in my army, they should be there soon." said Emerald. "You guys ready to save this universe?"

"You know it!" said Fetch.

"Good now get out!" Emerald replied.

The three conduits jump out of the jet, Eugene turned into he who's dwells form. Delsin and Fetch pound their fists on the ground. Fetch used her speed to beat up the Arkham Knight's troops. Delsin used his chain to take down the D.U.P troops. Eugene is battling against Predaking.

* * *

Cedric opened the cells and Steeljaw's pack has been released. "About time Cedric!" Underbite exclaimed.

"Would you rather waste a hour in there?" Cedric asked.

"I suggest you return to your cells now." Cedric and Steeljaw's pack turn around and they see Karai and Gaara.

"Stand down Karai." said Cedric.

Gaara used his sand to pin down Steeljaw's pack. "This is so embrassing." said Fracture.

Karai charges at Cedric, but something hits her leg, it was Augustine putting concrete daggers in her leg. "Hurts doesn't it?" Augustine asked.

"Sand-" Gaara was cut off by Augustine putting concrete daggers in Gaara's leg.

"Steeljaw get the princess. I'll deal with anyone who comes our way." said Augustine.

Delsin and Fetch find the others. "So you're alive?" Steeljaw growled.

"Yeah, we kicked death in the balls!" Fetch shouted.

"Time for some payback!" Delsin absorbed the concrete in Gaara's and Karai's legs. Delsin took a running start and his whole body is cover in concrete and attacked Clampdown.

"This must be one of the other conduits that Emerald told us about?" said Karai.

Fetch run up to Fracture's mini-cons and beat the living daylight out of them. "You're next Bambi!" Fetch shouted.

"Don't call me Bambi!" Thunderhoof shouted and charged towards the neon conduit. But Fetch shot at Thunderhoof's head and took him down.

* * *

Augustine is walking and putting concrete daggers in the Scarlett army's legs. "Let's see where are you Sofia?" Augustine asked.

Sofia is hiding from Augustine in the garden waiting for the right time to strike. But Augustine takes out a bush. "Stay back!" Sofia pointed the Comet staff at Augustine.

"You think a little wand will stop me?" Augustine chuckled.

But Amber, Clio, and Vivian jump out to attack Augustine, but Nettle uses the vines to grab the three princesses. "Here's the deal kid. You surrender and come with me or your friends die!" said Augustine.

"How about you surrender or we do this the hard way!" Delsin shouted.

"Delsin, you're alive!" Sofia replied.

"I need a pick up in the garden over!" Augustine said in a commlink and surrounded Sofia in a concrete coffin.

"Sofia!" Amber cried.

Delsin gasped in horror and remembered Reggie's death. Then a helicopter came in and grabbed the concrete coffin that Sofia is and flies away.

John was about to finish off Cole, but he saw the helicopter. "Next time Cole. It will be the last." said the Beast.

The Beast hits a button and everybody teleported out of Cinnibar. Delsin used the concrete daggers to stab them in Augustine's legs. "Where are they?!" Delsin shouted.

"I'm not telling you!" Augustine replied.

Delsin got furious and decided to do something he should of done a long time ago. "This is for Reggie!" Delsin started to beat the living crap out of Augustine.

Scarlett finds Delsin beating up Augustine, so he grabbed his fist. Delsin realized that killing Augustine won't solve anything. "I'm sorry." Delsin responded with his voice breaking up and a tear streaming down his face.

**(We defeated the giant Scarab by dodging it and a rock lands on it)**

**Bolin: Alright we won!**

**Me: (I grab the Golden Crystal) One down, five to go.**

**Mordecai: But won't we have trouble with other creatures.**

**Holly: Well if any of you guys did your research on the treasures. There will be other guardians.**

**Me: This is gonna be a problem.**

**Nate: Damn right!**

**Me: I better call in the ship. I like to thank Jake for the part where Cole, Kratos, John and the Arkham Knight face off. Please review and stay frosty.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Me, the Louds, Grimlock, Sofia, and the Ninja have arrived at the Xiaolin temple)**

**Me: Yo Dojo we're here!**

**Sofia: I don't see him anywhere.**

**(We see Jack Spicer walking towards us)**

**Lincoln: Jack Spicer!**

**(Jack Spicer's appearance changes, his hair becomes black, his skin becomes light grey-green)**

**Morro: Wrong! Only me!**

**Sofia: Morro!?**

**Morro: That's right! I took out the monks and now I'm on my way to get a new Shen Gong Wu, the spirit skull.**

**Me: Not on our watch Morro.**

**Morro: I guess it's time for round two.**

**(While we fight Morro you readers enjoy Conduit and the Princess)**

After the destruction of Cinnibar, Augustine was locked up in a cell with a collar on her neck to prevent her from using her powers. While the rest of the Scarlett army, Emerald Army are recovering from the attack. Delsin was sitting down on a piece of log, he sighs after his ordeal. "Hey." Delsin looks up and he sees Karai. "How are you feeling?" She asked and handed Delsin some water.

"I'm fine." Delsin replied and drinker the water.

"You sure. After what you did Augustine, I saw you in tears." said Karai. But Delsin didn't reply at all. "Lucy told me everything about you. I'm sorry to hear about your brother. But I understand what you're going through."

"How would you know?" Delsin asked.

"A man named Oroku Saki, killed my mother and left my father to die. He took me and raised me to believe that my father killed my mother. He trained me for years to become a killing machine, I found out the truth that my father is alive and Oroku killed my mother." said Karai.

"Reggie was the only family I had. But Augustine took her away from me, Augustine was nothing more but a bully and the Government just let her get away with her actions." said Delsin. "She had to be punished, but if I killed her I would be worse than Augustine."

"You made the right choice." Karai replied.

"Thanks I guess." said Delsin.

"But we'll get her back, I promise." said Karai.

"Thanks Karai." said Delsin.

"Don't mention it." said Karai.

* * *

Scarlett entered Augustine's cell and sits down at the table and looks at Augustine. "Ok Augustine. I have a few questions to ask you. Where's Sofia and what does Jon White want with her?" Scarlett asked.

"Would you like to know." Augustine replied.

"You're usually on the other side of these things. But now the tables have turned." said Scarlett.

"You think you can get the answers out of me?" Augustine replied. "You're wrong."

Scarlett gets off her seat and grabs Augustine and pins her to a wall. "Here's the thing, Augustine. You take away my student, that is a big mistake." Scarlett explained. "Now you're going to tell me where Jon White is or else."

"Over my dead body." said Augustine.

"Ok you asked for it." said Scarlett and she began to read Augustine's mind. After reading her mind, she smiles in satisfaction. "Thank you for your time." Scarlett walked out of her cell.

* * *

Eugene was helping Ariel up and took her to Delsin so he can absorb the concrete. "Thank you." said Ariel.

"Don't mention it." Delsin replied.

"I got some good news, I found out where Jon White's base is." said Scarlett walking towards her soldiers.

"Where?" Fetch asked.

"They're based in the outskirts of Belle's kingdom." Scarlett stated.

"Alright let's go!" said Delsin.

"No. Most of my warriors are wounded, they need to heal. Korra and Rapunzel are doing their best." said Scarlett.

"Sofia is captured by Jon White, I'm not gonna stand here and let that kid get hurt." said Delsin as he got up and walks off.

"He's crazy." said Cole.

"Some of us were crazy enough to do the impossible." Eddie stated.

"Eddie, he's stealing your car." said Gaara.

"What?!" Eddie shouted as he sees Delsin taking Eddie's car. "That son of a! If he gets one dent on my ride. I will crush his head like a orange!"

"Cole, I really think you should give Delsin your power." Scarlett suggested.

"No." Cole replied.

"He needs it." said Scarlett.

"I'm not giving him my power!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's going up against the Beast! Smoke, Neon, Video and Concrete isn't going to help him!" Korra stated.

"He's irresponsible and reckless." said Cole.

"So you're going to let him die!?" Karai asked.

"He battled Augustine, he can handle the Beast without my power." said Cole.

"So you're going to let him die then?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa let me explain." Cole began.

"No, Delsin is going to his death and you're going to let Sofia die?" Elsa asked.

"It's not like that." Cole replied.

"I may have the power to control snow and ice. But I know that you have a cold heart." said Elsa and ran away.

"Elsa!" Cole was about to chase after Elsa until Anna stops him.

"And I thought Hans had a frozen heart." said Anna and chased after Elsa.

"I'm with Elsa on this one." Karan agreed.

"The Saint of New Marais? Yeah right." Eddie sighed.

"And I thought my father was bad." Gaara stated, as the rest of the Scarlett and Emerald Army members walk away from Cole.

* * *

In the Concrete fortress, Sofia is tied up and sees Jon White talking to his allies. "Nettle, I want to perform the spell. The rest of you make sure no one ruins my plan." said Jon White.

"You got it boss!" Thunderhoof replied.

"You won't get away with this!" Sofia shouted.

This grabbed Jon White's attention and he walked up to Sofia. "I will. You are my ticket to become all powerful again. If anyone stands in my way, I will destroy them all." Jon White explained.

"What if that Delsin guy comes?" Cedric asked.

"I'll kill him first." said Jon White. "Along with his friends. Now get in position."

* * *

In the outskirts of the Concrete fortress, Delsin leaves Eddie's car in the bushes and covers it up with tree branches. He walks forever and sees the fortress, it's a combination of a castle and the D.U.P command centre in Seattle. "Ok there are some tanks, guns, turrets, and more things to kill me." said Delsin as he observed the fortress. "Just like my battle with Augustine in Seattle, but ten times worse."

"But you won't do this alone." Delsin looks behind him and sees Fetch and Eugene.

"Fetch? Eugene?" Delsin asked.

"Hey Delsin. We came to help you." said Eugene.

"Yeah, but the fortress is heavily guarded." said Delsin.

"Come on D, we handled worse." Fetch replied.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some ass." said Eugene.

"Well in case we don't make it. I just want to say that it was a honour to fight along you guys." said Delsin.

"I will fight until my end." Eugene bowed.

"At least I will die by your side." said Fetch.

"Ok then. Let's do this!" said Delsin. The three conduits Charge into battle.

**(We defeated Morro and he breathes heavily)**

**Me: It's over Morro!**

**Morro: I wouldn't count on it!**

**Lloyd: What do you mean?!**

**(Morro smirks and leaves Jack Spicer's body and possesses Lloyd's body)**

**Ninja: Lloyd!**

**Morro: Lloyd's not here at the moment! (Uses his wind power to blow us away)**

**Luan: You have to fight Lloyd!**

**Morro: (grabs the Golden tiger claw and places Dojo in a cage) Sorry kid, but I have the Crystal skull to find.**

**Leni: What does it do?**

**Morro: It's a Shen Gong Wu with the power of the Cursed Realm. Now if you excuse me, I have to make a trip to Avalor. (Uses the Golden tiger Claw and enters the rift)**

**Me: He got away!**

**Clay: We have to find that Skull!**

**Me: Let's get some Wu first. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(We made it the London, museum and we see a dried up corpse) **

**Me: He's here.**

**Rigby: we need to get that jar before he does.**

**(Enjoy Conduit and the Princess)**

Fetch speeded down and drop kicks a Militia soldier, Eugene in his he who dwells form summoned angels and fired lasers. Delsin ran up to a D.U.P brute with a Cinder missile.

"Bring it on punks!" Fetch shouted.

Jon White looks down and sees the three conduits. "Take them down." Jon White commanded.

Predaking and Nettle flew down into the battle, Eugene noticed this and commanded his angels to attack the Predacon. Nettle grew man eating plants, but Fetch shot the plants down. "Time to whack some weeds!" Fetch shouted and shot down the plants.

Delsin attacked the D.U.P troops with his chain and kicks a troop in the face. Thunderhoof charges at Delsin, but Delsin shot another cinder missile at Thunderhoof, but it's not enough. So Eugene summoned demons and they charged towards Thunderhoof.

"You got to be kidding me!" Thunderhoof exclaimed.

The demons attacked Thunderhoof and took him down. "Nice job Eugene!" Delsin gave the gamer a thumbs up.

"Delsin! Look ahead of you!" Eugene warned Delsin and he sees all of Steeljaw's pack.

"Your journey ends here!" Steeljaw said.

Delsin got ready to fight against a whole team of Decepticons. "You're foolish enough to battle against giant robots?" Steeljaw smirked as he took his claws. "Any last words?"

Then a EMP drops to the ground and goes off and deactivates the pack. "Um that happened." said Delsin.

"No. I happened." Cole said and dropped down.

"So what made you change your mind?" Delsin asked.

"I figured that you can't fight the Beast alone and after Elsa and Scarlett talked to me about giving you my power." said Cole.

"Cool, but we're going to need some core relays." Delsin pointed out.

"I know. Kratos is looking for some right now." said Cole. Cole put out his hand and looks at Delsin.

"Just a heads up, I'm going to see your life story." said Delsin.

"You already know my story." said Cole.

"And I'm going to see it!" Delsin said and grabbed Cole's hand.

Delsin and Cole began to feel the power and Delsin can feel his new power he's gaining.

But he starts seeing everything from Cole's life, the birth of his powers, saving everyone on a subway, Trish's death, his fight with Kessler, the first sons, the fall of Empire city, arrival to New Marais, meeting Nix and Kuo, his battle with the beast and finally his service with the Scarlett army.

Delsin and Cole both get up and Delsin sees blue electricity on his hands. "Five powers nice!" Delsin smirked but a bunch of D.U.P troops and Militia soldiers surrounds the two. "Freeze right there!" A soldier shouted.

"Prepare to be shocked and awe folks!" Delsin shouted and charges towards the soldiers and attacked them with his chain.

Cole takes out his Amp and joins the battle. The two conduits both see the stairs and head ups stairs to save Sofia and kill the beast.

**(We looked around and made it to the loading dock where we see Imhotep grabbing a jar with a bird on it)**

**Bender: he looks a little better.**

**Imhotep: (speaks ancient language) **

**Me: Hand over the jar now!**

**Imhotep: (escapes with the jar) **

**Me: Crap. He got away with the jar.**

**Fry: Maybe we should call for help?**

**Me: No Fry. We're dealing with a ancient mummy. I don't want anyone being dried up corpses. No back up just us got it?**

**Fry: 110%**

**Me: Good. The next jar is in Japan. Let's move. Please review.**


End file.
